Beat Up (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Allows performance of the same move twice in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works well if the user is pumped up. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Beat Up (Japanese: ふくろだたき Gang Up) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation IV, it was the signature move of . Effect Generation II Beat Up inflicts damage on the target from each conscious Pokémon in the user's party that does not have a . Each strike is typeless and has a base power of 10; damage is determined using each attacking Pokémon's base and level and the target's base . Beat Up ignores changes to stat levels such as . Same-type attack bonus is not considered when calculating damage. Each strike is preceded with the message "s Attack!''", where is the name of the Pokémon in the player's party. Each strike has an independent chance of being a critical hit, as well as activating a King's Rock. Beat Up will end instantly upon breaking a . and deal damage based on the last strike alone. If Beat Up activates a target's Focus Band, no subsequent hits can knock it out. Generations III and IV Beat Up may continue attacking after breaking a substitute. If a Pokémon uses Beat Up on its partner in a Double Battle, the partner will attack itself (unless it suffers from a status ailment). If Beat Up activates a target's Focus Sash, no subsequent hits can knock it out. Beat Up ignores , as it is considered a typeless attack. The Ability does not affect critical hits. Each strike has an independent chance of activating a Razor Fang. Generation V onward Instead of using each party member's stat, the user's Attack alone is used to calculate the damage of each strike. Because of this, Beat Up is now affected by boosts like from and Attack-boosting items like Choice Band. Furthermore, the base power per strike is no longer 10, but instead individually based on the Attack base stats of the party Pokémon: :Base power = (party member's base Attack) / 10 + 5 Beat Up now receives from users and no longer deals typeless damage. Beat Up no longer lists the user's name. Each strike will activate and . If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent. Each strike has an independent chance of activating , but this does not stack with the Razor Fang or King's Rock. Description |A Dark-type attack. The user's fellow party Pokémon appear to pummel the target.}} |Party Pokémon join in the attack. }} |Summons party Pokémon to join in the attack.}} |All party Pokémon join in the attack. The more allies, the more damage.}} |The user gets all the party Pokémon to attack the foe. The more party Pokémon, the more damage.}} |The user gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks.}} |} |} Learnset *No STAB applies prior to Generation V. By leveling up 28 |28|28|STAB=|note=No STAB prior to Gen V}} By Special move Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation V In other games Pokémon Rumble Blast The user damages all Pokémon directly in front of it. Beat Up will hit once for each team member, including the user. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Beat Up warps ally Pokémon to the user's position. It can warp up to four, but may also fail. Description |Summons the team members around the user.}} |Summons the team members from the floor to surround the user.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It warps all your teammates to your side.}} |} |} In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Beat Up is the last Generation II move in index number order. * Beat Up is the only multi-strike move that can hit more than 5 times. ** It is also the only one that hits more than 2 times whose number of strikes is not based on chance. * Beat Up is the only move whose base power is determined by base stats. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=圍攻 '' 痛打一氣 |zh_cmn=圍攻 / 围攻 痛打一氣 / 痛打一气 |fr=Baston |de=Prügler |el=Ξυλοδαρμός |it=Picchiaduro |ko=집단구타 Jipdan Guta |pt_br=União de Equipe Espancar (TCG) |pt_eu=União de Equipe |sr=Tuča |es=Paliza |vi=Đánh Hội Đồng }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that have variable power de:Prügler es:Paliza fr:Baston it:Picchiaduro ja:ふくろだたき zh:围攻（招式）